


Random Danaganronpa Requests

by arsonisavalidexcuse



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonisavalidexcuse/pseuds/arsonisavalidexcuse
Summary: uhhh request a ship and like if its smut, fluff or angst and i might write it ;Pmay contain spoilers for all games
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Random Danaganronpa Requests

hey yall! post ur (danganronpa) fic requests in the comments and I might write 'em! :D

What I will write;

-(consensual) smut

-angst

-fluff

-p o t e n t i a l very mild gore

What I will not write;

-pedophilia (duh)

-non-con

-pretty much what you'd expect

-Shit and piss

-incest

**I will not write for toxic/unhealthy ships.**


End file.
